


people don't change (but reveal themselves, baby)

by weapons_of_war



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drink With Me, Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapons_of_war/pseuds/weapons_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giò è in visita per un weekend, e Alex e Genn fanno del loro meglio perché la permanenza nel sommese sia di suo gradimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people don't change (but reveal themselves, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Giò Sada non è mai andato a Somma quindi tutto questo non è mai successo; nessun Genn è stato maltrattato per la realizzazione di questa fanfiction; e non possiedo neanche Alex, quindi è tutta finzione finzionata. Ehm.

"Allora?"

Giovanni poggia le mani sulle ginocchia, un po' chinato, per riprendere fiato. Ha sottovalutato la scalinata. Ha sottovalutato molte cose, negli ultimi mesi. Si guarda intorno, stringendo gli occhi per racchiudere quanto più possibile all'interno del suo campo visivo per provare a capirci qualcosa.

Piazza Trivio è un non-luogo.

Innanzitutto non è una piazza, ma è il nodo al centro di un groviglio di strade, rialzato ed evidente, impossibile da districare - Giovanni, in un angolino della sua mente che non smette mai di lavorare, pensa a pezzi d'asfalto e pietre di tufo avanzate da strade senza una fine, perché non si sa mai. C'è il municipio da un lato, e devi farci davvero caso per notarlo, perché le bandiere che dovrebbero stare sull'ingresso sono un po' più indietro. È un'isola pedonale con macchine che la lambiscono da ogni parte.

" _Baell_ ," dice semplicemente, e Gennaro sorride e si contenta. Alex sbuffa; _n'copp' o' Trivio_ ha smesso di possedere la benché minima poesia a otto anni, per lui - ammesso che ne abbia mai avuta.

È una piazza che tutti chiamano col nome sbagliato, perché è intitolata a Vittorio Emanuele Terzo, e tuttavia Giovanni non ha ancora sentito nessuno riferirsi ad essa se non come _'ncopp' o' Trivio_. Campione dei soggetti intervistati sull'argomento: _due_. 

Gli stessi che lo stanno tirando, uno abbarbicato al suo braccio destro, l'altro che tenta di trascinare l'intero gruppo a mo' di mulo da soma nella direzione opposta, e minacciando di stracciarlo in due parti. Col rischio che Alessio e Gennaro litighino comunque, pensando che ognuno abbia ottenuto la parte più piccola rispetto all'altro. Col rischio ancora maggiore che qualcuno si accorga della scena ridicola, di un uomo strattonato da due ragazzini e senza alcuna possibilità di essere scambiato come il padre di uno dei due. Col rischio, grossissimo, che qualcuno li riconosca, e mandi a monte l'idea di Gennaro, "perché devi venire a Somma", causa linciaggio.

In realtà tutti riconoscono Gennaro, parecchi salutano Alessio, non pochi dei ragazzi che fanno capolino qua e là lungo i bordi della piazza, zaini in spalla e facce colpevolmente compiaciute per l'aver marinato la scuola intonano _runaway while you can, everything is coming to an end_ , e nessuno fa caso a Giovanni. A dicembre l'avrebbero ammazzato per aver rubato la gloria ai due compaesani, ma si sente la primavera frusciare tra le chiome degli alberi, la barba non ha ancora nemmeno due giorni, e nessuno fa caso a Giovanni.

Alessio insiste perché Giovanni deve mangiare il cornetto da Masulli, Gennaro strepita e vuole portarlo in un punto che indica genericamente con un dito, lungo una strada in salita che Giovanni non percorrerebbe tutta neanche pagato, e blatera di _ossi di cane_ (Giovanni non vuole sapere). Alessio vuole che Giovanni venga a mangiare a casa sua, Gennaro vuole che Giovanni vada a dormire da lui. Alessio vuole andare via, Gennaro vuole restare.

Giovanni tira fuori il cellulare, attiva la modalità autoscatto. "Questa la mandiamo a quel traditore di Shorty," dice, e si acquietano entrambi.

* * *

"Ancora con questa gif?"

Giovanni può vederlo sorridere anche se in questo momento gli dà le spalle. Gennaro fa risuonare il _blip_ del blocco tasti, poi quello dello sblocco schermata un istante dopo. "È così che mi piaci."

"Nudo in mezzo alle foglie?"

"Nudo e basta, probabilmente," commenta Alex, alzando appena la testa dal grembo di Giovanni. C'è quasi una eco di bemolle, nel suo leggero risentimento. "O forse in mezzo alle foglie, non lo so più. Ho smesso di scavare nella sua testa dopo due giorni che abbiamo fatto il gruppo." Un pacchetto di fazzolettini attraversa la stanza e centra Alex in mezzo alla fronte. "Se no affogavo."

"Comunque togliti quest'idea dalla testa, Genn."

"Quale idea?"

"Col cazzo che faccio di nuovo uno _shoot_ da calendario. Neanche pagato."

Gennaro si allunga sulla poltrona, stiracchiandosi e mettendosi in una posa languida. "Giò, _I want you to draw me like one of your French girls_."

"Le francesi sono tutte troie," commenta, ma ride e quasi si cappotta dalla sua sedia. "Cazzo, se è tardi."

"Non è tardi."

"Sì che lo è. Io domani mattina devo ripartire, non ho ancora rimesso tutto nella borsa, e non ho neppure idea di come fare per arrivare in tempo a Napoli." Giovanni si scrolla Alessio di dosso, si allunga a stropicciare i capelli di Gennaro, saluta mamma Giuseppina, fallisce nello schivare i suoi tentativi di fargli portare _qualcosa per il viaggio_ , e apre Google Maps per ritrovare la strada per l'unico B&B del paese. Chissà se riuscirà ad affrontare la salita che lo riporta in centro da sazio.

*

Giovanni nota la figurina appoggiata contro il muro ancora prima di rendersi conto che sì, non si è perso per la terza volta. Questo non lo aiuta a capire perché sia lì, se si sono salutati neanche un'ora prima.

"Genn?"

"Ci hai messo un'eternità."

"Come sei-- Perché."

Gennaro non gli risponde. Si aggrappa alla giacca fin quasi a far cadere Giovanni sul selciato, gli si appoggia contro, aspira il profumo della stoffa e quello della sua pelle. Lo stringe cingendogli la vita sotto la giacca, e il tremito con cui lo fa precede quello di Giovanni per un solo attimo.

"... Genn, no."

Gennaro lo guarda dritto negli occhi, anche nella penombra. "No?", ripete, con un tono molto diverso, e Giovanni stringe le labbra. _No. Non posso. Alex ucciderà te e poi ucciderà anche me. No, ucciderà prima me. Non devo._ Le dita di Gennaro sono piccole, i palmi freddi. _Non posso. Tutta la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici, tutti faranno a gara per uccidermi._ È una sensazione insopportabile, quando gli infila le mani sotto la maglietta. _Non posso._ Giovanni già stringe i fianchi di Gennaro tra le mani. Hai voglia a ripetere _non posso_ , se gli unici momenti in cui non hai pensato esattamente a _questo_ erano i momenti in cui pensavi di stringere l'altro, o tutti e due insieme.

Convivere con tre pazzi e una vergogna più grande di loro. Per settimane. Erano così convinti che una mattinata con loro bastasse per farlo rinchiudere in istituto per pazzi? Giovanni dischiude le labbra nel toccare quelle di Gennaro, e la vergogna prima si innalza violenta come un'onda di piena, poi si infrange e si discioglie nel mugolio sommesso che fa eco allo schiocco umido.

* * *

La voce di Gennaro è un non-suono.

Sibila quando le emozioni che prova sono troppe da poter contenere, come se fosse il presagio di un'esplosione che minaccia di travolgere tutto ciò che è intorno a lui. Una fragile teiera di porcellana con ansie ribollenti. Giovanni assaggia la sua spalla ossuta e la pelle tesa e calda, continua ad accarezzarlo attraverso la stoffa delle mutande, tesa e ancora più calda, e tutto ciò che Gennaro riesce a rispondergli è un soffio che risuona solo in parte, nel momento in cui sfugge alle sue labbra.

Gennaro resta a cavalcioni su di lui, ancora stretto al suo corpo come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. Si struscia sull'inguine di Giovanni ad ogni movimento, prolungando lo stillicidio di piacere, in attesa di capire se è pronto per qualcosa che non ha mai immaginato o anche solo pensato, che non ha mai saputo di volere fino a quando Giovanni non gli ha parlato per la prima volta all'orecchio, mesi fa. 

Un'intrusione umida, un sussulto. Giovanni che sussurra qualcosa, potrebbe essere il testo di una canzone, potrebbe essere qualunque cosa. Gennaro gli chiede _di nuovo_ , incerto. Sussulta ancora, ma asseconda quel movimento, stavolta, più e più volte; non è male, perché Giovanni continua a toccarlo ovunque, lo porta a tremare in attesa di una liberazione che gli nega sul più bello. Il sibilo di Gennaro è più sonoro, lamentoso, ma ancora inintelligibile.

Giovanni lo fa alzare quel tanto che basta da poterlo aiutare a calarsi su di lui. Gennaro spalanca la bocca, senza fiato, mentre il sesso di Giovanni scivola dentro di lui - deve fermarsi due volte, insicuro su se stesso, su cosa stia succedendo, sulla capacità di poterlo accogliere tutto dentro di sé - e quando arriva in fondo, e Giovanni ha un piccolo spasmo che si ripercuote sul suo intero essere, la mente di Gennaro (o la gola?) emette un ultimo suono, rauco, rabbioso, e poi si spegne.

* * *

Gennaro non si volta nemmeno quando Giovanni gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e prova a girarlo con un po' di rudezza. Finge di dormire, e non è credibile anche solo per il fatto che è ancora nudo come un verme, e Giovanni è ancora più nudo e sente tutto il calore del suo corpo risvegliare ogni sua terminazione nervosa. Gennaro sta cercando di evitare quello che si aspetta succeda a questo punto, ma Giovanni non ha tempo, né voglia, per assecondare le sue paranoie.

"È così che ti piaccio?" sussurra al suo orecchio. Gennaro trema, tira su col naso. Giovanni teme davvero, per un momento, di aver esagerato con lui, almeno fino a quando non riesce a mettere insieme una risposta.

"Come faccio a guardarlo, adesso?" dice, il suono soffocato dal mucchietto di coperte in cui ha affondato la faccia. "Lo capirà solo guardandomi in faccia. Mi manderà affanculo."

"È così che ti piaccio?" ripete Giovanni, e Gennaro finalmente si volta, vagamente arrabbiato perché _cazzo, come puoi pensare a quello in questo momento di tragedia e apocalisse prossima ventura?_. "Le foglie non le ho trovate, però."

" _È così che ti piaccio_ ," lo scimmiotta. "Vaffanculo, Giò. Lo sapevi. Mi hai sfondato, mi hai mandato il cervello in tilt, _you fucked both me and my mind_ e lo rifarei adesso se non fossi sicuro che mi sentirei pure peggio." Giovanni lo bacia piano, assaporando la tensione che si allenta sotto le sue labbra. "Che cazzo gli dico?"

Giovanni pensa a una risposta molto poco adatta. Poi a una più consona. E gliela soffia direttamente sul collo.

* * *

Davide riceve il selfie di due giorni prima, quello che Giò non gli ha mai mandato, alle quattro del mattino.

"La prossima volta che mi tiri il bidone, ti spezzo le ossa. #shortytraditore"

Davide si gratta la testa, perplesso, lancia il telefono da qualche parte e torna a cercare il caldo abbraccio di Alba.

**Author's Note:**

> "Masulli" e "L'angolo del dolce" sono due tra le migliori pasticcerie/cornetterie di Somma. Gli ossi di cane sono ovviamente dei dolci di pasta sfogliata e crema pannosa (magari in due ce la si fa a mangiarne uno). "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls" è una citazione da _Titanic_. Ciao Shorty, prima o poi troverò la forza di scrivere anche su di te.


End file.
